This invention concerns ladders and more particularly attachments for stabilizing lean type ladders to prevent the ladder from tipping or sliding when propped up against a supporting structure. Attachments have been developed in particular for stabilizing lean type ladders when supported against flat surfaces or against the trunks of trees and utility poles which do not present a flat surface for engaging the upper ends of the ladder stiles.
Various complex and costly ladder attachments have been developed which have not heretofore come into widespread use.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple low cost ladder attachment which is very effective for stabilizing lean type ladders when propped against flat surfaces or against rounded or irregularly shaped narrow supports such as utility poles and tree trunks.